


Despair travels

by Creatornottraitor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatornottraitor/pseuds/Creatornottraitor
Summary: The American branch of Hope's peak has fallen victim to the killing game cycle. (It's an overseas branch because I can't make Japenese names so.....)





	1. Meet the players

Monokitten: A black and white cat, with one black and one red eye. On the black half of it's face, it has an evil smile

Talien Jenda: The Ultimate Lucky Student. Hair down to the centre of her back. Hair colour: Red, eye colour: green. Tee-shirt and leggings. Female

Jordis Vipneir: The Ultimate Theoriser. Always wears her short hair up in pigtails, with a little hair hanging over her eye. Hair colour: brown, eye colour: blue. Wears a tee-shirt with the game theory logo on it, with blue jeans. Female

Gina Vipneir: The Ultimate Debater. Wears a high ponytail. Hair colour:Brown, eye colour:blue. Wears a raspberry coloured shirt, like her sister, and tight jeans. female

Nyssa Butecoup: The Ultimate Botanist. Short hair, with a flower crown. Hair colour: Dirty blonde, Eye colour: Brown. Brown V-neck tee-shirt, with pants stained around the knees. Male

Walter Retsoh: The Ultimate Meterologist. Short hair, combed over. Hair colour: black, eye colour:dark brown. Pinstriped suit with dark purple tie. Male

Reaina Wellkin: The Ultimate Journalist. Long, wavey hair let down, with a small braid down the back. Hair colour: Bright Blonde, Eye colour:green. Knee high black dress with stockings. female

Tina Saret: The Ultimate Chocoatier. Short hair in a messy Fo-hawk. Hair colour: Red, Eye colour:Green. Brown long sleeved shirt with matching pants, green apron. Female

Tyler Eghert: The Ultimate Racer. Shaved head. Hair colour: Muted blonde, Eye colour;gray. Racer's getup. Male

Reil Beignout: The Ultimate Geoligist. Ruffled hair. Hair colour: Black, Eye colour, extremely dark brown, almost black. Khaki tee-shirt and shorts. Male

Geraldine Hart: The Ultimate Historian. Tight bun. Hair colour: Red, eye colour:Green. Pinstripe suit. Female

Tara Caard: The Ultimate Hairdresser. Short, frizzy around her head. Hair colour: Dyed lime green and sky blue, Eye colour: blue-gray. Bright coloured hoodie, and galaxy pants. Female

Rick Rulled:The Ultimate Kareoke star. Slicked back hair.Hair colour:light brown, Eye Colour:brown. Gray sweater over a striped shirt and jeans. Male

Delilah Fairburn: The Ultimate librarian. Bob cut. Hair colour: Brown, eye colour: brown. Light coloured sweatshirt and sweatpants, with taupe glasses. Female

Helga Loupin: The Ultimate Rugby star. Pixie cut. Hair colour: brown, eye colour: Brown. Her team's jersey and sweatpants. Female

Ishibal Ugter: The Ultimate Basket ball star. Shaved head. Hair colour: white, eye colour:pink. His team's jersey and shorts. Male


	2. Let loose!: Daily life

Talien stood in front of the high school. It was an exact replica of the one in Japan, recently open for the overseas branch. She had won the lottery by dumb luck. She wouldn't know anyone there, and always feel like an outcast because she didn't even have a proper Ultimate talent. She angrily pushed her way through the the gates, and into the school. She checked her watch, and found she was quite early. She started to feel a bit woozy, and then passed out.

When she came to, there was a group of people crowding around her.  
NB:Are you ok?  
A short boy with a flower crown helped her up  
NB:I'm Nyssa Butecoup, the Ultimate Botanist! Nice to meet you! What's your name?  
TJ:Talien. Jenda, Talien Jenda. I'm the *sigh* Ultimate Lucky student.  
NB:That's cool!  
JV:Hey, lucky! Nice to meet ya! I'm Jordis Vipneir! Ultimate Theorizer  
GV:And I'm her younger sister Gina, the Ultimate Debater.  
TJ:Cool!  
RR:I'm Rick. Ultimate Kareoke star. And may I say, your looking nice.  
TJ:Thank you! I like your sweater!  
RR:Thanks!  
TC:H-hi there...  
TJ:Hello?  
TC:Hhi! I-I-I'm Tara Caard. I'm the Ultimate hairdresser.  
DF:And I'm Delilah Fairburn, the ultimate librarian.  
RR:*singing*Hey there Delilah-  
DF:Shut up.  
TE:'m Tyler Eghert.Ultimate racer boi. Nice to see you  
TS:*Shaking Talien's hand frantically* Hi there! I'm Tina! I' the Ultimate Chocolateir!  
TJ:Hi...  
WR:I am Walter, the ultimate Meterologist, and this is my-  
RW:Your nothing. I am Reiana Welkins, the ultimate journalist.  
RB:And I am known as Reil Beignout, the ultimate Geoligist  
GH:I'm Geraldine Hart. Ultimate Historian is my talent  
HL: Im Helga, the ultimate.....RUGBY STAR!  
IU:And I'm last again *sigh*. I'm Ishibal Ugter, the ultimate Basketball star. Now everyone's staring at me, thinking I'm a freak. Yay.

These introductions made Talien feel less alone. Now she knew a little bit about their personalities, and what their ultimate talents are. She felt fine until the speaker came on.

???:Hello! Is this thing on? Yep! All students please meet in the gym for the opening ceremony! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone started to head to the gym room. Quite a few people were murmuring quietly to each other, trying to figure out the situation. Talien held the door as everyone filed in. The room's hush was suddenly broken by a loud scream, followed by a monochromatic cat with one red eye pounced onto the podium.

MK:Good morning! I hope that you are all super pumped up!  
RW:Actually, I have a question.  
MK:Yeah? Shoot!  
RW:Why were we all knocked out?  
MK: Ah, the ultimate journalist. Always looking for a scoop, aren't ya! Well, it's because I've invited you all here to play a game!  
RW:Do you care to elaborate?  
MK:Do I! The game is simple. You are all stuck here-*general gasp from the students*-until one of you graduates!  
RW:How does one graduate?  
MK:Glad you asked. Murder! You have to kill a fellow classmate and get away with it! You can kill them in any way you want, any time you want, with anything you want! You just gotta not get caught!  
JV:yeah, like we're gonna kill anyone.  
MK:Maybe...  
RW:What happens if we get caught? And, what happens to the rest of the students if someone graduates?

MK:You realise that if you just let me talk, I would explain everything. Anyhoo, if you guess the blackened, or murderer correctly, they will receive punishment. However, if you guess wrong....everyone execept the blackened gets punished!  
TJ:What is the punishment?  
MK:EXECUTION!   
Students:*Collective gasps, a few screams of fear*  
MK: All of the rules are on your e-handbooks. Their virtually indestructible, so even if you try, you are probably not gonna be able to break 'em. Well, anymore questions?  
NB:*Tearfully*Why? Why force us to....kill each other to survive?  
MK: Well, flower boy, It's mostly for reasons of causing despair. Anything else.

The room went silent, everyone realising there was a good chance they will never see their loved ones again. Monokitten dismissed us, and we all headed off to our respective rooms. No one would kill each other, right? Well, it will turn out she's wrong, but not for a little while.


End file.
